Five Titans Minus Three Titans Equals Two Titans
by Neptopolis5
Summary: What happens when three of the Teen Titans leaves? What will the remaining two do? What adventures await them? Chapter 4 is up! its about Sam this time and Robin. it's short, though. R & R please!
1. Who Left?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…

Starfire sat on the living room couch. She was sooo bored. Starfire was alone in the huge tower, besides Cyborg, but he didn't want to be bothered. She pushed her long, red hair behind her shoulders. Everybody else went to their families to celebrate Christmas. Robin went to Batman's, Raven went to her mother's for once, and Beast Boy went to visit the Doom Patrol. Cyborg was going to quit the team. He told her this the other night.

Starfire wandered into the kitchen and randomly started looking through drawers. She wasn't hungry, but she just had nothing better to do. She didn't celebrate this holiday. In fact, she just found out it existed last year, but at least Raven and Cyborg kept her company.

"There is nothing to do!" Starfire exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Hey Star! I'm leaving." Cyborg stated. He was leaving the team to go live with his new fiancé and soon to be wife in two months.

"Oh, good bye Cyborg! I will miss you oh so much." Starfire said as she hugged him. Cyborg was the only one who didn't get crushed by her strong hugs. Cyborg left for Manhatten.

"I will miss you." Starfire said to herself. Now, she was left alone in the tower. Somehow, she knew the day could only get worse. The phone rang as she thought about the Titans. "Hello!" Starfire said happily into the phone, well, as cheerful as she possibly could.

"Hey Starfire. I'm guessing Cyborg left?" Raven asked.

"Oh hello, friend. Yes, he did leave a few moments ago." Starfire responded.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Well, I have to stay in Azerath to take care of my mother. She is very sick." Raven explained.

"Oh. I hope she gets better."

"She might if she is properly taken care of. I'm sorry, but tell Robin for me that I can't be a Titan." Raven said.

"Yes Raven. Just promise me that we will still be friends?"

"Friends forever, Starfire. I promise that I will try to call you." Raven said. They said good bye and Starfire hung up the phone. She ran up to her room crying. Tears streamed down her face as she opened her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Could thing possibly get any worse today? Cyborg finally left the Titans. I knew it was coming. Raven now has to stay in Azerath to care for her unwell mother. I am now all alone in the tower until somebody gets home. I hope Robin or Beast Boy gets home soon. I can't write anymore. My tears are staining the paper._

_-Starfire_

Starfire decided to go watch one of her favorite Earth movies called _The Polar Express. _ This movie made her happy, in a way. Starfire looked at the time. Beast Boy should be home soon! Starfire anxiously waited outside for him to help him with his luggage.

"Hey Starfire!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Hello friend Beast Boy!" Starfire shouted back. She gave him a gentle hug, learning that her friends aren't as strong as she was. "How was Christmas?"

"it was awesome! I got tons of presents!" Beast Boy said happily.

"Oh that is fantastic!" Starfire said as she took some bags off of Beast Boy's small arms.

"Thanks, Star." Beast Boy said. Starfire told Beast Boy about raven and Cyborg. "You know, now there's only three of us. This isn't gonnna be good."

"I realized that when Raven told me she had to take care of her mother." Starfire responded.

"Well, looks like we have to wait for Robin!" Beast Boy randomly shouted.

"Beast Boy, you hurt my ears." Starfire said holding her hands over her ears.

"Oh, sorry Star. My bad!" Beast Boy said. The phone rang and Beast Boy sprang over to answer it. "Hey Robin! What's up? When are ya coming back?"

"Umm, I'm not Beast Boy. I'm not. I can't tell you why I just can't go back to the Titans. I heard about Raven and Cyborg left, so that means you and Starfire are left, right?"

"Obviously. Why can't you tell me?" Beast boy asked.

"I just can't." Robin answered.

"So, who are you leaving in charge? Me or Star?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll leave that up to you guys to decide." Robin then hung up the phone. Beast Boy told Starfire about his conversation with Robin.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Starfire asked, tears in her eyes.

"No." Beast Boy said as he sat on the couch next to Starfire.

"What do we do now?" Starfire asked.


	2. Robin

Chapter 2

Robin's POV

I just talked to Beast Boy on the phone. I hung up. I had to. I couldn't talk to Starfire. I love her, but she would have got me to tell her where and what I was doing. I felt horrible for lying to Starfire.

I'm not really at Gotham. I'm underground in some cave to find Batman. Somebody had captured him. I mean, I couldn't just leave him down here in this dark, hollow cave. He took care of me when nobody else did after my parents died.

I walked through the cave. Sam, the mysterious man who told me to come here, said this cave was miles long and it may take me a week to get to where I need to get to in order to save Batman. I had to go on foot so I didn't attract attention to myself.

I had been traveling for about four or five days. I had to get there. I just had to. I was getting close. I smelled a foul smell. It was the smell of blood. I had reached my destination. I did a jump kick onto this weird looking guy. He pushed me off and I fell to the ground, right in front of a man chained to a wall.

"Batman?" I questioned. No answer.

"You are too late, Robin. I already did the deed. I killed him." Said the man with the crazy hair. I looked up at Batman. There were whip marks and dried blood around the wounds.

"Who are you?" I asked the strange man.

"Me? Oh! You know me as Sam. Remember me? I told you to come here."

"Why did you tell me to come here?" I asked.

"So you could see your precious Batman. I wanted you to see what I could do; possibly to you in the near future." Sam said. "Unless," he continued, "you work for me."

"Never." I said coldly.

"Oh, but you don't have a choice. Or I could just make you watch me kill Starfire and then I could finish you off. Or I could easily put Starfire under mind control and make her kill you for me. I don't really want to get my hands dirty again."

"You- I hate you."

"I wouldn't say that. Now, will you work for me?" Sam asked. He pushed his dark brown hair out of his face.

"No." I said.

"Are you sure about that?" I remembered what he had said.

"When do I start?"


	3. The Masked Man

Chapter 3

"So, what she we do now?" Starfire asked Beast Boy out of breath. They had just played _Dance Dance Revolution_ for six hours.

"I don't know. It's kinda boring." Beast Boy responded.

"Would you like to go to the movies?" Starfire asked.

"Not really. We've been there so many times, I don't think there's a movie left in the theater that we haven't seen."

"Well, that is true." Starfire replied. Beast Boy turned the T.V. on. He started flicking through the channels.

"You know, who knew the crime rate would be so low after three of us left." Beast Boy chuckled.

"Don't jinks us, Beast Boy. I'm in no mood for fighting crime today."

"Me either, Star." Just then, they got an alert. "Oh, joy." Beast Boy said.

"Come on, let's go." Starfire said. Beast Boy watched Starfire's butt as she walked out the door. "Coming?"

"What? Oh. Right. Yeah, right behind you!" Beast Boy said. Starfire and Beast Boy flew to the roof of the museum where there was a jewel thief. Starfire saw the masked figure, dressed in all black.

"Stop right there!" She shouted. The figure ran.

"Hey! She told you to stop!" Beast boy exclaimed as he charged into the masked person as a rhinoceros. The masked figure fought back. Judging by the figure, Starfire and Beast Boy assumed it was a man. The man knocked Beast boy out pretty quickly.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire screamed as she flew over to him. She decided to fight this man, so she started throwing star bolts at him fiercely. This villain played dirty. He took a knife out and threw it at Starfire. She didn't see it coming, so it hit her in the leg.

"Ow!" She shrieked and landed on the roof, unaware of the man running towards her with another knife. He started stabbing her arms and legs. When e stopped, Starfire looked at the masked man and said, "Please……stop. Please." She begged. Blood oozed out of her arms and legs. There were slices all over her.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy shouted. He had just woken up. He ran over to her.

"Hey! What the heck did you do to her?" Beast Boy yelled. The figure back up slowly and ran to the helicopter waiting for him. Beast Boy turned back to Starfire. She was crying and he saw the horrible sight. She was bathing in her own blood.

"Come on. Let's get you back home." Beast Boy carried her all the way to the tower.

"Come on. Pick up!" Beast Boy waited anxiously as the phone rang on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Cyborg! Listen, you need to get here! Star was hurt and I don't know what to do!" Beast Boy said.

"Well, okay. I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm not coming back to the team." Cyborg explained.

"I know, I know. Just hurry!" And Beast Boy hung up.


	4. Sam

Chapter 4

Sam was a different kind of villain, Robin found out. He was snooping through Sam's items in his desk. He carefully picked up the red velvet book. "Interesting…" Robin said quietly to himself. He opened the book. It wasn't just a book, Robin had found out. It was Sam's journal. The first entry dated back all the way back to the 80's. He read the first entry to himself:

_Dear Dairy,_

_I am finally a man!_

"This is weird." Robin said. He kept reading.

_It took a while for me to except the fact that I should be a man, but I finally have and I feel great! I do not have a penis, but that is okay, I figured. I am a man inside, just not out. I am trapped in a female's body. Why did I get girl parts? Oh well, I'm not hiding myself anymore! I, Wendy Hunterville, will be known as Kyle Hunterville!_

That was about it for that entry. "Weird." Robin whispered. He flipped through the thick, white pages of the journal. He flipped to the last entry.

_Why must people bother me diary? I just want to be a man! People call me he she and shemale, but I will fix this problem! Instead of sir ma'am, I will be known as Sam! Now nobody will make fun of me! Until, I get the sex change I desire, I will be Sam! My evil plan as a new villain is in simple steps:_

_Kill Batman._

_Capture Robin and threaten him._

_Make him steel precious jewels so I can afford the sex change!_

_Make Robin stab his beloved! (optional)._

_I envy Robin for his body. His perfect male body. The body-and package- I have always wanted. I need a body like this. If I can't have the perfect body, Robin can't have a perfect life! Well, I must get to work!_

_SAM_

Robin still couldn't believe he had almost killed Starfire! Sam was a tricky….. man lady? Robin didn't know what to call him anymore. Sam did all of this in order to get a sex change? This seemed a little much, but he figured Sam was a crazy person.

"I have to get out of here." Robin said, but realized that if he left, Sam would kill Starfire and possibly the other titans.

Robin thought long and hard that night, planning his escape. This Sam guy creeped him out but Robin had to admit, this villain was pretty good. If this villain was capable of killing Batman, what else was he capable of? Robin didn't want to think about that. He had to leave. Someday, just not tonight.


End file.
